The Hurt from the Love
by DannySidle
Summary: Grissom verletzt mit seinen Taten mal wieder Sara... aber liest selber xD
1. Prolog:

The Hurt from the Love

Prolog:

Der Fall machte Sara echt zu schaffen, sie wusste ja, dass da mal etwas zwischen Grissom und Lady Heather gewesen war, doch trotzdem konnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht einordnen.

Sie kam in dem Fall nicht weiter, also beschloss sie nach Hause zu fahren, sich auszuruhen und mit Grissom zu reden. Bei sich und Grissom zu Hause angekommen, bereitete sie das Abendessen vor. Sie kochte einen Gemüse-Nudelauflauf; in der Zeit wo der Auflauf im Backofen war, ging sie unter die Dusche.

Nach dem Duschen, föhnte sie ihre Haare und zog sich ihre Lieblingsjeans und ein rotes Trägertop an.

Das Top war an ihrem Busen eng, der Ausschnitt war sehr tief, doch an ihrem Bauch wurde es weiter. Dazu noch ihre schwarze Lieblingsjeans und sah es perfekt aus.

Nachdem sie mit dem Stylen fertig war, ging sie ins Esszimmer und dekorierte alles mit Rosen und Kerzen.

Als sie mit dem Esszimmer fertig war, ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, sie stellte die Kerzen überall auf und streute noch ein paar Rosenblätter auf das Bett. Die ganze Zeit weilte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Dann hörte sie das Piepen des Backofens und ging in die Küche.

Sara stellte den Ofen ganz niedrig ein, damit das Essen nicht verkohlte. Bis Grissom nach Hause kommen sollte, hatte sie noch 25 Minuten. Sie lag gut in der Zeit, also machte sie sich daran den Salat zu waschen und in einer Schüssel zu tun. Ein paar Streifen Paprika und Minitomaten hinzu und der Salat war fertig. Etwas Brot und den Salat stellte sie auf den gedeckten und dekorierten Tisch. Anschließend zündete sie die Kerzen an und holte etwas aus ihrer Handtasche. Schließlich holte sie noch den Auflauf aus dem Backofen und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Ungeduldig, wann Grissom endlich kam, setzte sie sich am Tisch. So verging die Zeit.

Eine Stunde, zwei Stunden, drei Stunden. Langsam wurde es ihr zu bunt. Sie versuchte Grissom auf sein Handy zu erreichen, doch niemand nahm ab.

Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen, doch sie wusste, wäre etwas passiert, würde sie angerufen.

So vergingen noch zwei Stunden, mittlerweile war es 2 Uhr nachts, die Kerzen waren schon total runter gebrannt.

Tränen bildeten sich in Saras wunderschönem Gesicht, sie blies die Kerzen aus, nahm das Essen und warf es in den Müll. Schließlich ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus und legte sich weinend ins Bett. So schlief sie auch schließlich ein und ein wunderschöner Abend wurde zu einem Fiasko.


	2. Next disapponitment

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sara auf, sie streckte ihren Arm aus und merkte, dass niemand neben ihr lag. Enttäuscht und sauer zugleich stand sie auf

Sie wusste, dass Grissom nichts passiert war, sie spürte es einfach. In der Zeit ihrer Beziehung, hatte sich ein Band zwischen ihnen entwickelt, was sie spüren ließ, wann es ihm schlecht ging und wann nicht. So wie es aussah, merkte er es nicht, denn dann wäre er schon bei ihr.

Wieder liefen ihr Tränen übers ganze Gesicht, sie ging ins Bad und nahm eine heiße Dusche.

Nach dem Duschen schaute sie in den Spiegel und wollte diesen am liebsten zerschlagen.

Wie konnte sie so doof sein und denken, dass Grissom sie nie wieder verletzten würde.

Sara unterdrückte die Tränen in ihren Augen, zog sich an und fuhr ins Labor.

Im Labor angekommen, ging sie zu Grissoms Büro, aber da war er nicht, alles war dunkel.

Doch dann kamen Grissom, Brass und Catherine den Gang entlang.

„Grissom du warst die ganze Nacht bei Lady Heather, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fragte Catherine total sauer.

„Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, außerdem geht es dich nichts an!" sagte Grissom mit einem entschlossenen Ton. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Sara, die geschockt vor seinem Büro stand; Grissom tat nichts, er ging einfach an ihr vorbei in seinem Büro.

Catherine ging ihm in seinem Büro nach, Sara kamen wieder die Tränen, doch sie schaffte es gerade noch sie runter zu schlucken.

„Brass, was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie als wäre nichts passiert. „Grissom war die ganze Nacht bei Lady Heather, somit ist sie nicht mehr unsere Tatverdächtige in dem Mordfall. Sie müssen also weiterhin an ihren Spuren arbeiten. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht, tut mir leid.", sagte Brass etwas gereizt und ging.

Sara ging wieder an ihre Beweise, sie versuchte sich damit abzulenken.

Nach einer Zeit kam Grissom zu ihr, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, er hat sie so verletzt

„Sara… Ich bin der Einzige, dem Lady Heather vertraut.", stotterte Grissom.

„Mach doch einfach was du machen willst!", sagte Sara und verließ den Raum.

Grissom wusste, dass er echt Mist gebaut hatte, das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Sara brauchte jetzt erst mal einen Drink, doch das ging nicht. Also wollte sie einfach eine Ablenkung. Da ihre Schicht in fünf Minuten sowieso zu Ende war, suchte sie nach ihren Kollegen. Im Pausenraum fand sie dann endlich Greg, Nick und Warrick.

„Hey Jungs, habt ihr Lust was mit mir trinken zu gehen, ich möchte einfach gerne mal eine Ablenkung.", fragte sie mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick.

Die Jungs sagten wie erhofft alle ja, also machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einer Bar.

Nicht weit vom Labor wurden sie fündig, sie stiegen aus und gingen hinein.

Sara brachte den Jungs allen ein Bier, sie trank nur einen Orangensaft, die Jungs wunderten sich zwar, aber sagten nichts.

Nach zwei Stunden waren die Jungs schon nicht mehr nüchtern, plötzlich wurde Sara schlecht. Sie ging durch den Hintereingang nach draußen. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut, doch sie merkte nicht, dass der Barkeeper, der sie die ganze Zeit schon beobachtete, gefolgt war.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sie erschrak und drehte sich ruckartig um.

Doch er drängte sich gegen die Wand und küsste sie. Das Gefühl von Übelkeit wurde immer größer, er faste sie überall an. Sara bekam Panik, als er ihren Gürtel aufmachen wollte, wollte anfangen zu schreien doch das gelang ihr nicht. Er presste seine Hand an ihrem Mund und war viel zu stark.


	3. Swear

**Ich bedanke mich ganz Herzlich für die Reviews, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, und freue mich auch weiterhin sehr wenn ihr Review abgibt. Außerdem danke ich noch meiner Betaleserin fürs Betalesen. **

_**Swear**_

Sara wurde immer schlechter, der Mann packte sie überall an. Er drückte sie fest gegen die Wand, so fest, dass es schmerzte. Er drückte ihre Arme so, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, es würden sich Blutergüsse bilden.

Sara wollte schreien, doch irgendwie kam es ihr nicht über die Lippen. Er küsste sie auf den Mund, auf den Nacken und schließlich saugte er an ihrem Nacken. Er hatte seine Hände nicht mehr auf ihrem Mund, sondern an ihrem Körper, es fühlte sich so an als wären sie überall, sie war wie gelähmt. Sie hatte Angst, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, er knöpfte ihr die Bluse auf und küsste sie überall. Und dann geschah es endlich, jemand machte die Hintertür der Bar auf, riss den Typen von Sara weg und nahm Sara in den Arm. Der Barkeeper konnte flüchten und rannte weg.

Sara war wie versteinert, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, doch nach einer Zeit sammelte sie sich langsam wieder. Sie blickte auf und schaute in Gregs besorgten Augen.

Greg zog sich seine Jacke aus und legte sie Sara um die Schultern.

„Greg, das muss unser Geheimnis bleiben, niemand darf je hiervon erfahren.", sagte Sara in einem bestimmenden Ton und stand auf.

„Sara, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, er wollte dich vergewaltigen. Vielleicht wird er es noch mal bei einer anderen Frau versuchen.", meinte er entsetzt.

Schließlich stand auch Greg auf und starrte Sara verwirrt an, er wunderte sich, dass Sara nicht wollte, dass er angezeigt wurde und hinter Gitter wanderte.

„Nein, niemand darf das erfahren. Du musst das schwören, auf unsere Freundschaft.", sagte Sara sehr verzweifelt.

„Ja okay, aber ich finde das nicht richtig.", stimmte Greg schließlich doch zu.

Sara seufzte hörbar, sie wollte einfach nicht, dass Grissom oder sonst wer davon erfuhr.

„Aber Sara, wie willst du den Knutschfleck an deinem Hals und die ganzen Blutergüsse erklären? Die sehen schon eindeutig aus." Greg war besorgt um Sara.

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern, sie wollte einfach nur hier weg. Da würde ihr schon noch was einfallen, dachte sie sich. Greg merkte, dass Sara sich in dieser Gasse nicht wohl fühlte.

„Komm ich fahr dich nach Hause.", bot er ihr freundlich an.

Sara nickte nur, sie war viel zu fertig, um noch viel zu reden. Greg hatte zwar schon einiges an Alkohol intus, doch er benahm sich dennoch sehr nüchtern. Und selbst wenn... ihr war es im Moment auch egal. Alles war so egal. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie hinter Greg in die Bar hindurch zum Parkplatz.

Nick und Warrick saßen an der Bar und unterhielten sich gut mit zwei blonden Frauen, so bemerkten sie Sara und Greg gar nicht.

Greg machte Sara höflich die Beifahrer Tür auf, als Sara saß, schlug er die Tür zu und ging zum Fahrersitz. Beide sprachen während der Fahrt kein Wort. Bei Sara angekommen, stieg diese aus.

„Ich möchte alleine sein.", sagte sie ihm und er akzeptierte dies.

„Wenn was ist, ruf mich an, ich bin jeder Zeit für dich da.", sagte er noch und startete den Motor.

Ihm gefiel es zwar nicht, Sara alleine zu lassen, doch er wusste, wenn Sara etwas will, kann man sie davon nicht abbringen. Sara ging die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung hoch, eigentlich war das gar nicht mehr ihre Wohnung. Nicht mehr wirklich, seit einem halben Jahr wohnte sie mit Grissom zusammen in einer Wohnung. Dies war nur Saras Tarnung bei Ecklie.

Sara stand vor ihrer Tür, schloss auf und sah nur eine halb leere Wohnung. In der Mitte stand eine Couch und alles rundherum war mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt.

Sie ging direkt zur Couch, legte sich hin und schlief beinahe sofort ein.

tbc...


	4. Everything Lies

_**Everything Lies**_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sara sehr früh auf, sie ging Duschen und zog sich Anziehsachen an, die noch in ihrem alten Schrank waren. Sie brachte damals, als sie mit Grissom zusammen zog, nicht alle Anziehsachen mit. Damals sortierte sie die alten, langweiligen und abgetragenen Sachen aus.

Sara hat alles weh, sie hatte blaue Flecke an ihren Armen und an ihrem Bauch.

An ihrem Nacken zeichnete sich ein großer Knutschfleck ab. Sara zog ein Halstuch an um ihn zu verdecken.

Nachdem sie das erledigt hatte, rief sie sich ein Taxi zum Crime Lab.

Nach einer Wartezeit von etwa 15 Minuten kam dann endlich das Taxi, Sara nahm ihre Sachen und ging runter. Das Taxi wartete direkt vor ihre Haustür, der Taxifahrer empfing sie von unten und machte ihr die Beifahrertür auf. Danach ging er rüber zur Fahrerseite, setzte sich, fragte Sara wo es hinginge, nach ihrer Antwort startete er den Motor und fuhr zum Labor.

Am Crime Lab angekommen, bezahlte Sara und stieg aus. Eigentlich hatte Sara keine Lust darauf, ihre Kollegen und vor allem nicht Grissom zu sehen.

Schließlich ging sie ins hinein, sie ging extra einen Umweg zum Umkleideraum, damit sie nicht an Grissoms Büro vorbei musste.

Im Umkleideraum angekommen, versicherte sie sich das niemand drin war, schloss die Tür hinter sich, ging zu ihren Spint und holte ihre Arbeitskleidung raus.

Sie zog eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt an, dazu wieder ihr Tuch um den Hals.

Dann verließ sie den Umkleideraum und ging zum Pausenraum.

Wie sie feststellte, war noch niemand da, also ging sie hinein, nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und füllte sich etwas warmes Wasser hinein. Nahm ein Teebeutel und tauchte ihn ins Wasser. Mit ihrer Tasse setzte sie sich an den Tisch und nahm sich eine Akte, die offen herum lag. Ohne dass Sara es merkte, betrat Grissom den Raum. Grissom war sauer auf Sara.

Sie war die ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen und hat ihm nicht angerufen.

Er schloss die Tür so laut, dass Sara aufschreckte.

„Hey, was soll das?", fragte sie ärgerlich und blickte Grissom direkt an, „Du hast mich total erschreckt.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Dasselbe kann ich dich auch fragen. Wo warst du die ganze Nacht? Du hättest wenigstens anrufen können.", antwortete Grissom in einem sehr ärgerlichem Ton.

Sara konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen, sie brauchte etwa zwei Minuten, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Doch das machte Grissom nur noch wütender.

„Du bist sauer auf mich, weil ich nicht angerufen habe? Was hast du den getan, du hast mich Stunden lang warten lassen, wir waren verabredet, doch hast du dir die Mühe gemacht anzurufen? Nein.", sagte sie wütend und enttäuscht.

„Ich bespreche das jetzt nicht hier mit dir, am besten machen wir das heute Abend unter vier Augen. Zieh dieses Tuch aus, heute kommt der Sheriff und kontrolliert hier alles.

Ich bitte dich nur darum mich heute Abend anzuhören, ich möchte dir das mit Lady Heather erklären, du hast das total falsch verstanden.", bat er sie eindringlich.

Sara war damit einverstanden, er hat ihr zwar wehgetan, doch sie liebte ihn und würde gerne die Geschichte von ihm hören.

Also stimmte sie zu, er verließ den Pausenraum.

Einige Zeit später kam der Sheriff, Ecklie, Grissom und Catherine in den Pausenraum.

Sara und die Jungs, die etwas später gekommen waren, warteten schon gespannt.

Sara nahm natürlich nicht das Halstuch ab, sie wollte ja nicht, dass jemand den Knutschfleck sah. Catherine sah Sara an und machte komische Handbewegungen, die signalisieren sollten, dass sie das Halstuch abnehmen sollte. Doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Das natürlich blieb Ecklie nicht verborgen. Er merkte, worauf Catherine anspielte.

„Sidle, nehmen sie das Halstuch ab, in den Laborbestimmungen steht, dass das aus Sicherhaltsmaßnahmen verboten ist.", sagte er in einem bestimmenden Ton.

„Nein.", sagte Sara und blickte Ecklie aufrecht ins Gesicht.

„Sidle, wenn sie das Tuch nicht abnehmen, werden sie gefeuert und können direkt noch heute ihre Sachen packen.", sagte nun der Sheriff. Genau das hatte Grissom befürchtet und deswegen Sara darum gebeten, das Tuch abzulegen. Greg starrte Sara geschockt an, er hatte ja gestern schon den Knutschfleck von dem Typen gesehen.

Widerwillig zog Sara das Tuch aus, alle starten geschockt auf ihren Knutschfleck.

In Grissom machte sich ein komisches Gefühl breit, ein Mix aus Eifersucht, Wut und Enttäuschung. Nach etwa einer Stunde, verließen Ecklie und der Sheriff das Gebäude und alle konnten wieder normal arbeiten. Ohne Sara eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging Grissom in seinem Büro.

Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Nick und Greg machten sich wieder an die Arbeit. Kurz vor Schichtende, machte Sara sich auf den Weg zu Grissoms Büro. Seine Tür war auf und Brass saß mit Grissom an seinem Schreibtisch. Beide waren so in ihrer Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie Sara nicht bemerkten.

„Das mit Lady Heather war mehr als nur Sex, zu dem was ich mit ihr getan habe, gehörte sehr viel Vertrauen.", sagte Grissom ohne zu wissen, dass Sara alles hörte.

Nach diesem einen Satz von Grissom, wusste Sara nicht mehr was los war, auf einem Schlag wurde ihr ganzen letzten Monate zu einer reinen Lüge.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in Saras Magengegend aus, fluchtartig verließ sie das Gebäude.


	5. Feelings of guilt and Pronunciation

Ich danke viel fürs FB, ich habe mich riesig gefreut.

Ich hoffe ihr gibt weiter fleißig FB :-)

**Feelings of guilt and Pronunciation**

Sara stieß in ihrem Auto, doch bevor sie losfahren konnte wurde sie von einem Weinkrampf überrollt. Sie brauchte etwa fünf Minuten, bis sie sich wieder einiger maßen beruhigt hatte.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte fuhr sie los, sie wusste nicht genau wo hin sie sollte, also fuhr sie einfach durch die Gegend.

Sie dachte über alles nach was in letzter Zeit geschehen ist, dabei stellte sie sich eine Frage.

_Macht mich die Beziehung zu Grissom glücklich oder macht sie mich nur kaputt._

_Er vertraut mir nicht und ich ihm nicht, das bringt nichts mehr, ich werde Las Vegas verlasse._

Sie hatte einen Endschluss gefasst, wieder wurde sie von Tränen überrollt.

Mit diesem Endschluss in Nacken fuhr Sara nach Hause, als sie die Tür aufschloss sah sie schon Grissom.

Grissom saß auf der Couch mit einer Tasse Kaffe in der Hand.

Als er bemerkte, dass Sara endlich gekommen war, war er erleichtert, er wollte endlich mit ihr reden.

,,Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr, wir müssen reden, es gibt so viel zu besprechen. Das mit mir und Lady Heath…."

Weiter kam Grissom nicht den er wurde von Sara unterbrochen.

,,Grissom las stecken, ich weiß es, ich habe die Unterhaltung von dir und Jim mitbekommen und einen Endschluss getroffen.

Ich werde dich und Las Vegas verlassen."

Sara war gerade auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer um zu packen, doch Grissom gab nicht so schnell auf. Er wollte endlich mit ihr reden und ihr alles erklären, also packte er sie etwas grob am Arm damit sie stehen blieb.

Was Grissom nicht wusste ist, dass er direkt auf einem der blauen Flecke vom Barkeeper drückte.

Ein kleiner Schmerzensschrei von Sara, ließ ihn erschrocken von Sara ab, er wollte ihr immerhin nicht wehtun.

,,Es tut mir leid ich wollte dir nicht weh tun" sagte er und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

Grissom war verzweifelt, wie sollte er mit Sara reden wenn sie ihm sowieso nicht zu hört, außerdem hatte er auch noch ein paar Fragen an sie.

Sara wollte wieder ihren weg ins Schlafzimmer fortsetzen doch irgendwie brachte sie es nicht übers Herz.

_Ich liebe ihn doch, vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach mal zuhören, vielleicht habe ich alles auch total Falsch verstanden. Außerdem sollte ich ihm auch erzählen was in der Bar geschehen ist, es ist nicht fair ihm vorzumachen das ich eine Affäre hätte. Ich verheimliche ihm ja schon genug, aber ich kann es ihm einfach nicht sagen, ich habe einfach zu viel Angst vor seiner Reaktion._

Irgendwie machten sich Schuldgefühle in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar, also drehte sie sich um und setzte sich neben Grissom auf die Couch.

,,Grissom, es ist echt an der Zeit das wir miteinander reden so kann das nicht weiter gehen.

Wir tun uns gegenseitig nur weh, das führ dazu, dass wir uns auch falsch verstehen. Dazu kommt noch, dass wir uns mit unseren Taten mehr wehtun als wir wollen.

Ich dachte, dass wenn wir zusammen sind wir uns nicht mehr gegenseitig wehtun, doch in letzter Zeit kommt mir das so vor als würden wir uns noch mehr wehtun.

Können wir nicht mal offen über unsere Gefühle reden und uns nichts vormachen."

Grissom blickte Sara die ganze Zeit in ihren traurigen braunen Augen, ihr trauriger Blick tat ihm sehr weh. Doch innerlich war er sauer auf sie, weil sie so wie es aussah ja was mit einem anderen hatte.

,,Bist du deswegen zu einem anderen gegangen und hast dir das geholt was ich dir nicht geben könnte. Und leugnen brauchst du es nicht, seit wann läuft das den schon"

Sara war über Grissoms Worte sehr geschockt, verletzt und wütend.

Sara wurde immer sauer stand von der Couch auf und brüllte Grissom an, wie sie es schon längst tun wollte.

,,Ich habe dich nicht betrogen, wenn du von dem Knutschfleck redest, den hat mir irgendein Notgeiler Barkeeper verpasst der mich vergewaltigen wollte. Zum Glück kam Greg rechtzeitig und hat ihn verscheucht. Danach war Greg so lieb und hat mich zu meiner alten Wohnung gefahren. Ich im Gegensatz wie du gehe nicht fremd. War Lady Heather wenigstens gut." Den letzten Satz bereute sie zwar aber zurück nehmen wollte sie ihn nicht.

Grissom war geschockt über dem was er gerade gehört hat, Sara wurde fast Vergewaltigt.

,,Sara ich war die Nacht nicht mit Heather im Bett, wir haben nur geredet, sie hat mir von ihrer Tochter erzähl und…" weiter kam er nicht da Sara ihn wieder unterbrach ,,wieso hast du dann zu Jim gesagt, der Sex mit ihr war mehr als nur Sex" Sara kamen wieder mal Tränen.

_Boar diese doofen Hormone die mal wieder total verrückt spielen, wieso muss ich die ganze Zeit heulen._

Grissom ging auf Sara zu und nahm sie in den Arm, anfangs werte sie sich noch dagegen doch dann lies sie ihn gewähren.

,,Ich habe vor 4 Jahren mit Heather eine Nacht verbracht, ja und dazu gehörte damals viel vertrauen. Doch das ist lange her und vergessen, jetzt sind wir zusammen. Wir sollten immer miteinander reden und nicht wegrennen, dann kommt es auch nicht zu so einem durcheinander okay."

Sara hat bei seinen Worten aufgehört zu weinen und nun blickten sie sich tief in den Augen.

_Grissom hat Recht, wir sollten reden, doch ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Wie würde er darauf reagieren, würde er dir beistehen oder wegrennen._

Ohne weiter nachzudenken redeten sie noch weiter über die Geschehnissen der letzten tage und schliefen irgendwann gemeinsam auf der Couch ein.

Tbc….


	6. Tears

Als Sara am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lag sie nicht auf der Couch, sondern im Bett.

Grissom muss sie rüber getragen haben und ihr die unbequeme Jeans ausgezogen haben.

Doch sie lag alleine dort, kein Grissom. Die Dusche lief auch nicht, also stand Sara auf und ging in die Küche. In der ganzen Wohnung war Grissom nicht, also ging Sara zurück ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Als sie sich ihre Uhr von Nachttisch nehmen wollte, fand sie einen Brief.

_Liebe Sara,_

_ich wollte dich heute Morgen nicht so früh wecken, da es gestern Abend ja ziemlich spät wurde._

_Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass wir alles klären konnten._

_Doch nichtsdestotrotz habe ich mich entschieden, trotzdem weiter an Lady Heathers Fall zu arbeiten. _

_Ich verstehe, wenn du sie nicht so wirklich leiden kannst, doch ich möchte ihr einfach gerne helfen._

_Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich es dir ins Gesicht gesagt hätte, doch Heather hat mich angerufen und gebeten zu kommen._

_Sie braucht einfach mal jemanden zum Reden._

_Ich hoffe du versteht das, wir sehen uns später im Labor._

_Ich liebe dich, _

_dein Grissom_

Sara wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Er hatte ihr am Abend zuvor versprochen, den Fall an Catherine zu übergeben und jetzt war er wieder bei ihr.

Ein krampfhaftes Stechen machte sich in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar, Sara brach wenige Sekunden später zusammen. Der Schmerz war kaum zu ertragen, Tränen stiegen in Saras Augen auf. Doch so schnell der Schmerz gekommen war, so war er auch wieder weg.

Doch dafür kam Übelkeit, Sara rannte förmlich ins Bad und übergab sich.

Nach dem Sara sich das Gesicht gewaschen hatte, entschloss sie sich zu ihrer Ärztin zu gehen.

Auch wenn ihr nächster Termin erst in drei Wochen war.

Einige Minuten später saß Sara im Wartezimmer ihrer Ärztin Dr. Julia Adams.

Sara hatte Angst. Nach einiger Wartezeit kam eine Sprechstundenhilfe uns bat Sara hinein.

„Guten Tag Miss Sidle, was führt sie hier her? Ich hätte sie nicht früher als in drei Wochen hier erwartet.", fragte Dr. Adams mit einem freundlichen Ton. Sie sah, dass Sara ängstlich war.

Sara erzählte ihr von ihren Schmerzen am Morgen, dass sie sich danach übergeben hat und zusätzlich immer noch ein Ziehen im Bauch verspürt.

„Frau Dr., denken sie, dass etwas mit meinem Baby nicht stimmt?", fragte Sara leicht nervös.

„Ich möchte sie nicht beunruhigen, aber das was sie mir geschildert haben klingt alles andere als gut. Wir sollten es abwarten und ein paar Untersuchungen machen. Am besten fangen wir mit dem Ultraschall an."

Sara erkannte in der Stimme der Ärztin einen Hauch von Mitleid, der ihr noch mehr Angst machte.

Sara krempelte sich ihr Shirt hoch und die Ärztin schmierte etwas Gel auf ihrem Bauch.

Die Ärztin blicke gespannt auf den Monitor, doch sie konnte nichts feststellen.

Sie nahm ein Papiertuch und reichte es Sara. Sara war etwas verwirrt, sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was mit ihrem Baby ist.

„Dr. Adams, können sie mir bitte sagen was los ist?"

Tränen bildeten sich in Saras Augen.

„Miss Sidle, es tut mir Leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr Baby tot ist. Da sie schon im vierten Monat sind, werden wir sie operieren müssen. So schnell es geht."

Sara brach in Tränen aus, sie konnte es nicht glauben, ihr Baby, ihre Tochter, Marie, ist tot.

„Soll ich jemanden für sie anrufen lassen?", fragte die Ärztin, doch Sara schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Nach der Operation lag Sara noch kurze Zeit auf der Station im Krankenhaus.

Sie wollte unbedingt ihre Tochter sehen, also ließ sie sich von einer Krankenschwester unten in den Keller fahren, wo die Leichen aufgehoben wurden.

Dort war es sehr kühl und roch sehr merkwürdig, doch Sara war das gewohnt, sie hat so was in ihrem Beruf schon öfter gesehen. Doch noch nie war sie selber davon betroffen gewesen, ihren Vater hatte sie ja nie tot gesehen.

Die Krankenschwester schob Sara vor eine Barre und fragte sie, ob sie bereit sei. Nach einem Nicken von Sara schob sie das Tuch zur Seite.

Dort lag sie, so winzig, aber sie sah schon aus wie ein richtiges Baby, nur viel kleiner. Nicht einen Atemzug durfte sie auf dieser Welt machen. Das war so unfair. Sara brach vor dem leblosen Fötus zusammen.

Nach zwei Tagen alleine im Krankenhaus wurde Sara entlassen.

Niemand wusste, wo sie war, nicht mal Grissom erfuhr davon, Sara konnte und wollte ihn nicht sehen. Also fuhr sie nicht nach Hause zu ihm, sondern in ihre alte Wohnung.

Sara gab sich selbst die Schuld für den Tod ihrer Tochter, sie hatte ja gewusst, dass sie in der Schwangerschaft Probleme hatte. Doch sie hatte nie so wirklich auf ihre Ärztin gehört, nicht mal als sie sagte, Sara sollte nicht mehr an Tatorte und überhaupt kürzer treten, hatte sie drauf gehört.

Eine Woche später fand die Beerdigung ihrer Tochter statt, in der Woche musste Sara viel mit einem Beerdigungsinstitut organisieren. Es musste entschieden werden, ob sie Erd- oder Feuerbestattet werden sollte. Sara entschied sich für eine Erdbestattung, sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Marie verbrannte, so war es schon schlimm genug. Dann musste sie auf dem Friedhof noch einen richtigen Platz aussuchen und diesen dann kaufen oder mieten. Sara entschied sich dazu eine Doppelstelle unter einem Baum zu kaufen, wo sie nach ihrem Tod auch beerdigt werden sollte. Wie der Grabschmuck hergestellt werden sollte, aus welchen Blumen und in welcher Farbe. Ob ein Pastor eine Predigt halten soll oder lieber vor der Kapelle angefangen werden soll. Welche Musik gespielt werden soll, ob vor Ort auf der Orgel gespielt werden sollte. Dann noch ob Trauerkarten verschicht werden sollten. Wie der Sarg von innen und wie die Grabstelle dekoriert werden sollte. Die ganzen Entscheidungen hätte sie nicht ohne Hilfe geschafft. Sara suchte einen Sarg aus, in rosa mit ganz vielen Schmetterlingen drauf. Dazu einen Grabstein in vorm eines Schmetterlings mit der Inschrift:

_Marie Sidle_

_Du durftest nie einen Atemzug machen, nie die Wärme der Sonne spüren, doch du wirst nie aus meinen Erinnerungen weichen. Ich liebe dich._

Sara verbrachte viel Zeit mit der Planung der Beerdigung, sie ging nicht zur Arbeit und blocke alle Anrufe ab. Sie schrieb Ecklie einen Brief, dass sie ihre ganzen Überstunden jetzt als Urlaub möchte. Das waren ganze 12 Wochen, die sich angesammelt hatten. Außerdem schrieb sie dort noch hinein, dass keiner aus ihrem Team sie anrufen oder anders Kontakt aufnehmen sollte.

Schließlich war es so weit, sie ging in die Kapelle, dort wartete schon der Pastor auf sie. Niemand außer ihr und ein paar Sagträgern nahmen an der Beerdigung teil.

Sara vergoss nicht eine einzige Träne mehr, sie hatte so viel geweint, dass sich langsam ihre Emotionen auflösten und sie innerlich sozusagen erfror.


	7. New Life

New life

**New Life **

Mittlerweile ist es ein halbes Jahr her, das Sara Sidle Las Vegas den Rücken gekehrt hat und neu in San Fransisco angefangen hat.

Angefangen hatte es damit, dass sie sich 12 Wochen Urlaub genommen hatte.

In diesen 12 Wochen, ist ihr klar geworden, das sie nicht mehr zurück nach Las Vegas kann und möchte. Also schrieb sie ihre Kündigung und arrangierte alles so, das ihre Möbel nach San Fransisco gebracht wurden.

Sie informierte keiner ihrer Kollegen und Freunden davon, und da sie nicht die Absicht hatte nach Vegas zu fliegen, verabschiedete sie sich auch nicht von ihnen.

In ihrer Kündigung, die sie an Ecklie schickte, schrieb sie, dass er sich eine Geschichte ausdenken solle. Sie wusste zwar, das er was sagen würde, was sie ziemlich schlecht dastehen lassen würde, aber das war ihr egal.

Sie wollte einfach ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen, von ganz vorne anfangen und die letzten Jahre vergessen.

Auf die Idee kam sie, als sie ihren früheren besten Freund vom College wieder traf.

Er arbeitet als Supervisor der Spätschicht in San Fransisco, die beiden Unterhielten sich sehr lange. Vor allem über die alten Zeiten sprachen sie viel.

Sein Name war Adam Green ziemlich groß und dünn, braune Haare und blaue Augen. Viele Mädchen standen auf dem College auf ihn, doch er ließ alle abblitzen. Der Grund dafür war seine beste Freundin Sara Sidle, in der er unsterblich verliebt war.

Darauf wurde allerdings nie etwas, Sara empfand nie mehr als Bruderliebe für ihn, also freundeten sich beiden an und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander.

Nach dem Collage haben sich leider die Wege der beiden getrennt, doch jetzt hat das Schicksal beide wieder zusammen geführt.

Bei einem Spaziergang am Strand, erzählte Adam Sara, dass er verheiratet ist, zu Saras Überraschung mit ihrer ehemaligen besten Freundin vom Collage Rebecca Jefferson, jetzt Green. Beide zusammen haben eine kleine dreijährige Tochter namens Kathrin.

Als Adam Kathrin erwähnte musste Sara an Marie denken, dabei kam ihr Tränen, schnell verdrängte sie den Gedanken und somit auch die Tränen.

Irgendwann im Laufe ihres Gespräches erzählte er ihr dann, das einer seiner CSI's bei einem Einsatz vor kurzem angeschossen wurde und seinen Verletzungen erlag.

Adam suchte einen Ersatz und fragte Sara ob sie vielleicht seinen Job übernehmen würde, ohne groß nachzudenken willigte sie ein.

So kam alles schlag auf schlag, sie kündige in Vergas und find in San Fransisco neu an.

Ihr Job gefiel ihr sehr gut, alle Kollegen waren super nett und sie lebte sich sehr schnell ein.

Sie fand auch recht schnell eine schöne Wohnung in der Stadt, nicht weit vom Crime Lab entfernt. Nach dem ihre Möbel aus ihrer alten Wohnung gebracht wurden, konnte sie sich alles einrichten. Nur einen Computer fehlte ihr, also kaufte sie sich einen preisgünstigen Laptop, damit sie auch mal ihre E-Mail überprüfen kann.

Zu Hause angekommen installierte sie alle Programme, die sie brauchte auf dem PC und schaute mal nach ihren E-Mails.

Kaum hatte sie den E-Mail Ordne geöffnet, wünschte sie sich es niemals getan zu haben, 250 Mails hatten sich in der Zeit gesammelt. Nach genauerem hinsehen, sah sie allerdings, das es hauptsächlich nur Werbung war.

Zum Schluss, nachdem sie die ganzen Spams gelöscht hatte blieben noch 20 E-Mails übrig.

7 von Greg

5 von Nick

5 von Catherine

3 von Warrick

Jedoch keine von Grissom.

_Ach was hab ich mir auch gedacht, es sind mehr als sechs Monate vergangen seit dem ich Grissom verlassen habe. Ohne ihm auch nur zu sagen wieso und ihm nichts von Marie zu erzählen. Ist doch klar, dass er sauer ist und mir keine Mail schreibt._

Nach kurzem durchatmen machte Sara die neuste Mail von Greg auf.

_**Liebe Sara,**_

_**seit dem Du uns verlassen hast, ist alles nicht mehr so wie früher.**_

_**Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das stimmt, was Ecklie uns gesagt hat.**_

_**Bist Du wirklich gegangen, weil Du uns satt hattest und in San Fransisco wo sie nicht so kindisch und undiszipliniert sind, arbeiten möchtest?**_

_**Ich glaube Grissom hast Du damit sehr getroffen, er war anfangs ziemlich schlecht drauf.**_

_**Jetzt ist er merkwürdiger weiße sehr gut gelaunt, liegt wohl an seiner neuen Freundin.**_

_**Ihr Name ist Jessica Pierce, sie ist auch Biologin, er kennt sie wohl schon lange. **_

_**Seit vier Monaten gehen sie miteinander aus.**_

_**Heute Morgen hat er uns gesagt, dass er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat und die beiden werden in zwei Monaten heiraten.**_

_**Vielleicht kommst Du ja auch, wir vermissen dich alle sehr.**_

_**Liebe Grüße, dein Greg**_

_Grissom wird heiraten, nein das glaube ich nicht, aber was habe ich mir anderes Gedacht._

_Das er warten wird auf mich oder mich suchen wird? Nein das war einfach dumm von mir._

_Er hat dich vergessen Sara Sidle sehe es endlich ein._

Tränen flossen ihr die Wangen hinunter und alles krampfte sich in ihrem Magen zusammen. Alles woran sie glaubte zerbrach in wenigen Sekunden.


	8. Flat for Love

Flat for Love

**Flat for Love**

Sara war vollkommen fertig, ihre Gefühle spielten Achterbahn, sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso sie so reagierte. Sie selbst hatte Grissom verlassen, er hatte ein Recht dazu, sich eine neue Freundin zu suchen und diese auch zu heiraten. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich betrogen.

Eine Welt brach für Sara zusammen, ganz tief in ihrem Innern hatte sie fest daran geglaubt, dass Grissom sie suchen und zurückholen würde. Sara hatte alles verloren, was sie ihr was bedeutet hatte. Zuerst ihre Tochter Marie und jetzt ein für alle Mal Grissom.

Sie fühlte sich auf einmal so leer, sie hatte niemanden mehr. Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Sie klappte ihren Laptop zu und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und weinte sich wie so oft in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie mit brennenden Augen auf, quälend langsam stand sie auf und schlich ins Bad. Als sie in den Spiegel schaute, erschrak sie vor ihrem eigenen Anblick.

Sie war dünn und blass im Gesicht, ihre Wangenknochen zeichneten sich schon richtig ab. Sie war nie dick, doch sie hatte immer eine gesunde Figur. Doch in den letzten Monaten, nach dem Tod ihrer Tochter konnte sie kaum noch etwas zu sich nehmen.

Wenn sie ihr T-Shirt hochstreifen würde, könnte sie im Spiegel sehen, dass sich sogar ihre Rippenknochen durch ihre Haut hindurch abzeichneten.

Doch sie hatte einfach keinen Appetit und zwingen konnte sie niemand zum essen.

Oft lud Adam Sara zum essen ein, damit Sara mal seine Tochter Kathrin kennen lernte und ihre ehemalige beste Freundin wieder sah, doch jedes Mal lehnte Sara ab.

Natürlich würde Sara gerne ihre damalige beste Freundin Rebecca wieder sehen, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie kleine Kinder sah, kommt der ganze Schmerz, den sie nach Maries Geburt in sich hat, zurück.

Das Schlimmste daran war vor allem, dass sie niemanden hatte, mit dem sie diesen Schmerz verarbeiten kann. Niemanden, dem sie von diesem Schmerz erzählen konnte und vor allem niemanden, der ihr beistand. Immer wieder sagte sie sich, das es richtig war, Grissom nichts von Marie zu erzählen; dass es ihr nur noch mehr Schmerz bereitete hätte, doch wenn sie wirklich in sich hinein horchen würde, würde sie auch feststellen, dass sie sich damit nur selber mehr verletzte als für sie gut war.

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie wieder aus dem Bad nachdem sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatte, duschen wollte sie erst später.

Sara ging in der Küche schnurstracks zur Kaffeemaschine, Kaffee hat sie schon immer sehr viel getrunken, doch jetzt ernährte sie sich fast damit.

Nachdem der Kaffee durchgelaufen war, goss sie sich eine Tasse ein und setzte sich damit an ihrem Schreibtisch. Auf ihren Schreibtisch stand immer noch ihr Laptop, sie klappte ihn auf und startete ihn.

Als er fertig geladen war, was recht schnell ging, da sie noch nicht viel Speicherplatz voll hatte, öffnete sie wieder ihren E-Mail Posteingang.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte sie eine neue Mail erhalten, sie musste schmunzeln als sie sah, dass diese Mail von Greg war.

Nach einem kurzen Durchatmen öffnete sie diese schließlich.

_**Liebe Sara, **_

_**Du hast mir zwar noch auf keiner meiner anderen Mails geantwortet, doch ich dachte einfach, dass ich dir noch mal schreibe.**_ _**Ich vermisse dich richtig, ohne dich ist es nicht mehr dasselbe im Labor.**_ _**Du warst immer meine beste Freundin und Mentorin, hättest du dich damals nicht so für mich eingesetzt, wäre ich jetzt kein CSI, sondern immer noch im Labor.**_ _**Okay, ich würde mehr Geld verdienen, aber du weißt ja, darum geht es mir nicht.**_ _**Bevor ich es vergesse, Grissoms und Jessicas Hochzeit findet am 8. August statt.**_ _**Da wir ja nicht wissen wo du wohnst und was du jetzt so machst, glaube ich nicht, dass Grissom dir eine Einladung schickt.**_ _**Aber ich dachte mir, dass er wohl nichts dagegen haben wird, wenn ich dich einfach mal einlade.**_ _**Wir, also Nick, Warrick, Catherine und ich, glauben nicht, dass du uns zu unprofessionell hältst, wir würden uns echt freuen, wenn du kommen würdest.**_

_**Ich hoffe du meldest dich mal.**_

_**Liebe Grüße, dein Greg**_

Sara wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, sollte sie ihm absagen oder zusagen?

_Würde ich es schaffen, Grissom in die Augen zu sehen?_

_Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen und jetzt fühlt es sich so an als hätte Grissom mir ein Messer ins Herz gerammt. Es tut so weh, nein nicht weinen, Sara Sidle, du schaffst das._

_Irgendwie würde ich schon gerne meine alten Freunde wieder sehen, aber wenn ich dort einfach so auftauche, wie werden sie reagieren? Ich habe es, ich frage einfach Adams großen Bruder James ob er mit mir nach Vegas fliegt. _

James war Adams zwei Jahre älterer Bruder, arbeitete auch beim CSI in San Fransisco. Allerdings arbeitete er im Labor, er analysierte Proben und hatte auch eine Ausbildung im Profiling.

James sah seinem Brüder sehr ähnlich, auch vom Charakter her, waren die beiden sich sehr ähnlich. Der Haken an der Geschichte war allerdings, dass James total in Sara verliebt war.

James wollte schon immer in die Stadt der Sünden, als er erfuhr, dass Sara zuvor in Las Vegas gearbeitet hat, musste sie ihm versprechen, eines Tages mal mit ihr die Stadt unsicher zu machen.

Sara machte sich daran Greg eine E-Mail zurück zu schreiben und ihm zu bestätigen, dass sie zu Grissoms Hochzeit kommen würde.

_**Lieber Greg,**_

_**was Ecklie euch da erzählt hat, ist Schwachsinn. Ich hätte keine sieben Jahre bei euch durchgehalten, wenn ich das von euch glauben würde. Ich habe die Teamarbeit mit euch immer geschätzt und euch nicht nur als Kollegen, sondern auch als meine Freunde, betrachtet. Ich bin aus persönlichen Gründen gegangen, die ich Dir allerdings nicht erzählen kann. Noch nicht zumindest. Ich werde zu Grissoms Hochzeit kommen, ich muss doch wissen, mit wem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen möchte. Ich bitte dich aber, sag Grissom und den anderen nichts davon, ich möchte sie gerne überraschen. Ich vermisse euch alle auch sehr, ich arbeite jetzt wieder beim CSI in San Fransisco. Ich würde mich über weiteren E-Mail Kontakt mir Dir freuen.**_

_**Liebe Grüße, deine Sara**_

Vor allem fiel es Sara sehr schwer, den Absatz über Grissoms zukünftige Frau zu schreiben. Langsam bemerkte Sara, wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen, doch diese blinzelte sie schnell wieder weg. Nachdem sie die Mail abgeschickt hatte, öffnete sie die anderen Mails ihrer früheren Arbeitskollegen. Alle Mails waren sehr identisch, Warrick, Catherine und Nick teilten ihr mit, dass sie nicht glauben was Ecklie ihnen erzählte und dass sie hoffen, dass sie eines Tages zurück kommen würde.

Die zwei Monate vergingen recht schnell, in der Zeit kläre Sara alles mit James, er freute sich tierisch darauf endlich mal nach Vegas zu kommen. Sara machte ihn jedoch sofort klar, dass dies eine rein freundschaftliche Reise war und das nichts zu bedeuten habe.

Er war auch einverstanden mit ihr auf Grissoms Hochzeit zu gehen und so zu tun als wären sie ein Paar. Er verstand zwar nicht wirklich, wieso Sara das so wollte, aber schließlich willigte er ein.

Morgen war es also so weit. Sara würde nach Las Vegas fliegen, in ihre alte Heimat.

Beim Kofferpacken kamen ihr die ersten Zweifel an ihrer Idee.

_Was will ich denn damit bezwecken, will ich Grissom wieder wehtun. Habe ich das nicht schon genug getan, vielleicht ist er wirklich mit dieser Jessica glücklich und ich kann sowieso nichts dagegen tun. Aber vielleicht ist er auch nicht mit ihr glücklich. Ach Quatsch, Sara Sidle, wenn er nicht mit ihr glücklich wäre, dann würde er sie wohl kaum heiraten._

Wieder liefen Sara die Tränen, sie war einfach völlig am Ende, was sollte sie auch schon groß gegen die Eheschließung von Grissom und Jessica tun.

Doch jetzt kam sie nicht mehr drum herum nach Vegas zu fliegen, also packte sie ihren Koffer weiter und stellte ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem sie das erledigt hatte, schnappte sie sich ihr Telefon und wählte James Nummer.

Nach mehrerem Tuten nahm er schließlich ab. „Mr. Green am Apparat, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Hey, ich bin es, Sara. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du auch schon gepackt hast? Und ob es bei morgen früh um neun Uhr bleibt?" Sara wollte schnell alles geklärt haben.

Nach einigen Minuten Warten bekam sie dann ihre Antwort: „Natürlich bleibt alles beim Alten, morgen um neun Uhr bei dir. Und natürlich habe ich schon gepackt, und nur zur Info, ich habe auch einen Anzug eingepackt. Ich hoffe, du hast ein scharfes rotes oder schwarzes Kleid eingepackt, nur, damit du auch zu mir in meinem Anzug passt. Du möchtest doch, dass wir glaubhaft als Paar rüber kommen."

Sara musste schmunzeln, er konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen. „Ja, habe ich, also Tschüss, bis morgen und schlaf schön, gute Nacht. Bye.", sagte sie noch schnell und legte auf.

Nach dem Telefonat legte sie ihr Telefon weg und ging ins Bad. Sie wollte noch Duschen bevor sie schlafen ging, damit sie am nächsten Morgen nicht noch erst duschen muss. Nach dem Duschen, föhnte sie sich die Haare und nahm zwei Schlaftabletten. Ohne diese Tabletten schaffte sie es nur schwer einzuschlafen, sie wollte lieber von Schlaftabletten abhängig sein als sich ihren Frust mit Alkohol zu ertränken. Als sie soweit fertig war blickte sie noch mal in den Spiegel, es kam ihr so vor, als hätte sie in den zwei Monaten, die vergangen waren, noch mehr abgenommen, falls dies noch möglich war. Um Punkt sieben Uhr klingelte der Wecker, langsam wurde Sara wach und machte ihn aus. Die Nacht hatte sie nicht so gut geschlafen, sie hatte mal wieder, wie fast jede Nacht, einen schlimmen Alptraum aus ihrer Kindheit gehabt. Sie träumte immer davon, wie ihr Vater nachts betrunken in ihr Zimmer kam, sie schlug und missbrauchte. Nacht für Nacht erlebte sie dies noch mal, immer wieder und wieder. Nur zu der Zeit, als sie mit Grissom zusammen war, ließen ihre Alpträume nach, doch in den letzten acht Monaten waren sie wieder da, noch heftiger als zuvor.


	9. see again

**see again**

Genau pünktlich zur abgemachten Zeit klingelte es bei Sara an der Tür.  
Die Fahrt zum Flughafen verging recht reibungslos, genau wie das Einchecken am Flughafen.  
Als sie im Flugzeug saßen, machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in Sara breit.  
Sie wurde hibbelig und dies bemerkte auch James „Was ist los? Bist du dir nicht mehr sicher ob dein Plan gut ist? Was ist eigentlich dein Plan? Was hast du eigentlich in Vegas vor?" fragte er sie aus. „James, stell nicht so viele Fragen" konterte sie einfach nur gelassen.

_Aber was habe ich eigentlich vor, ach mist, ich weiß es selber nicht. Was will ich? Will ich Grissom zurück? Natürlich will ich das, aber ich habe nicht das Recht dazu. Ich muss ihn frei geben, zur Hochzeit gehen und im irgendwie mitteilen, das ich nur will, das er glücklich wird. Aber werde ich ohne ihn glücklich? NEIN VERDAMMT! _

Nach ein paar Stunden fliegen, waren sie endlich am Flughafen in Vegas angekommen.  
Sie checkten schnell aus und holten ihre Koffer. Am Eingang des Flughafens angekommen, verstärkte sich das merkwürdige Gefühl in Saras Magen immer mehr.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt, Sara?" wollte James ungeduldig von Sara wissen. Das verdrehte die Augen „Wir fahren ins Hotel und anschließend zum Las Vegas Crime Lab um meine alten Arbeitskollegen zu besuchen" antwortete Sara leicht genervt.  
James antwortete nur mit einem Nicken und dann nahmen die beiden ein Taxi, mit dem sie ins Hotel fuhren. Dort gingen sie auf ihre jeweiligen Zimmer. James meinte zwar um ihre Tarnung zu schützen sollten sie ein Zimmer nehmen, doch dies wollte Sara jedoch nicht, da sie keine Lust hatte auch noch die letzte Zeit, die sie hatte mit James zu verbringen.  
Langsam glaube sie, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war nach Las Vegas zu fliegen, zu Grissoms Hochzeit und versuchen zu wollen, ihn mit James eifersüchtig zu machen, um ihn zurück zu gewinnen.  
Nachdem sie ihren Koffer ausgepackt hatte ging sie rüber zu James und holte ihn ab. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Crime Lab. Vor dem Lab blieb Sara einen Moment stehen und blickte sich um. Sie wusste, dass alle da sein müssten, da genau vor einer halben Stunde die Nachtschicht angefangen hat. Langsam ging sie und James nebeneinander ins Lab, James schaute sich anerkennend um. Natürlich wusste er, dass das Las Vegas Crime Lab, das Zweitbeste in der ganzen USA war. Sie hatten eine spitzen Ausrüstung und super Teams. Vor allem das Team der Nachtschicht unter der Leitung Dr. Gilbert Grissom war sehr bekannt.  
Genau wie Sara vermutete saßen alle im Konferenzraum und verteilten gerade die Fälle. Sara klopfte leicht gegen die Tür, was ihre früheren Arbeitskollegen dazu veranlasste sie zu erblicken. Greg sprang sofort von seinem Stuhl auf und lief zu Sara, dann drückte er Sara und wollte sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr los lassen. Wie er seine beste Freundin vermisste.  
Nachdem Greg Sara fast erdrückt hatte kamen auch Nick, Warrick und Catherine auf sie zu um sie zu umarmen. Als Catherine sich aus der Umarmung löste blieb sie noch einen kleinen Stritt von ihr entfernt stehen und musterte Sara von oben bis unten. Dies missfiel Sara sehr, sie fühlte sich sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut.  
„Sara, du hast ganz schön Abgenommen" brachte es Catherine schließlich auf dem Punkt, vordem Sara sich so fürchtete. Jedoch ging sie da nicht drauf ein und wechselte schnell das Thema. Alle begrüßten Sara herzlich und waren so froh, ihre früheren Kollegen mal wieder zu sehen und sie zu fragen, was an Ecklies Behauptungen dran war. Nur Grissom hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, weder begrüßte er Sara, noch umarmte er sie. Sara stellte ihnen James vor, als ihren Freund. Mit einem Blick zu Grissom erschrak Sara, sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und was sie drin sah, lies sie zurück weichen. Seine Augen waren nicht, wie früher, voller Liebe und Geborgenheit, sondern einfach nur kalt.  
James bemerkte diesen Blickaustausch und nahm Saras Hand, ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit seinen. Mit einem gespielt verliebten Lächeln blickte sie ihn an und er nahm ihre Hand hoch und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen.  
Nach einigen Minuten der Begrüßung verabschiedeten sich Sara und James wieder von ihnen, denn sie wollten das Team nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten.

Vor dem Labor angekommen, löste Sara ruckartig ihre Hand von der von James.  
„Was soll der Scheiß?" fauchte sie ihn an.  
„Unsere Tarnung soll doch gut sein oder, also spiel nicht so verklemmt, ich habe dich ja nicht geküsst oder befummelt" sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Sara schüttelte nur den Kopf „Ich muss hier noch was erledigen, also geh doch schon mal vor ins Hotel, wir sehen uns später" sagte sie und ging.

In Vegas war zurzeit nicht viel los, Nick und Greg hatten keinen aktuellen Fall, sie sollten nur noch mal in einem älteren Fall die Beweise durchgehen.  


Doch als sie vorm Labor standen und sahen, dass Sara und James Wege sich trennten fassten sie den Endschluss Sara zu folgen. Sie wollten wissen, was mit ihrer früheren Kollegin und gute Freundin los war.  
Sara ging eine Straße lang. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam wie die Jungs sie verfolgten. Doch mitten auf dem Weg, bekamen Nick und Greg einen Funkspruch. Nick ließ Greg also alleine Sara zu verfolgen und fuhr zum Tatort.  
Dann bog Sara die Straße ab und ging auf einem Friedhof, verwirrt folgte Greg ihr weiter, bis zu Maries Grab. Sara kniete sich vor dem Grab ihrer verstorbenen Tochter nieder, sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass Greg genau hinter ihr stand. Geschockt las er, was auf dem Grabstein stand.  
Sara blickte auf die Kerze im Glas, die genau vor Maries Gregstein lag und nahm sie in die Hand, da die Kerze erloschen war. Sara wollte die Kerze austauschen, dich als sie aufstand und dich umdrehte knallte sie genau gegen Greg und ließ den Glasbehälter fallen.  
Beide waren zu triefst erschrocken. Sara kamen die Tränen, Greg tat es weh seine Freundin so zu sehen und nahm sie in den Arm. Dann dirigierte er Sara auf eine Bank in der Nähe des Grabsteins, wo sie sich gemeinsam setzten. Greg blickte ihr fragend in die Augen, er traute sich nicht, seine Frage, die ihm gerade im auf seiner Zunge lag, zu stellen.  
Sara konnte sich dies aber denken und fing an zu erzählen:  
„Bevor ich Las Vegas verlassen habe, hatte ich eine Fehlgeburt. Ich wusste schon, als ich erfuhr, dass ich schwanger war, dass es eine Risikoschwangerschaft war. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht mehr Arbeiten und vor allem nicht zu Tatorten gehen. Aber ich hielt mich nicht daran, ich ging arbeiten und später hatte ich dann eine Fehlgeburt. Als ich sie dort liegen sah, so winzig und zerbrechlich brach es mir das Herz. Ich konnte nicht hier bleiben, ich konnte es dem Vater nicht sagen. In mir brach alles zusammen und ich fühlte mich einfach so hilflos. Ich organisierte die Beerdigung mit einem Beerdigungsinstitut und danach ging ich nach San Fransisco, wo ich meinen besten Collage Freund Adam traf, er gab mir eine Stelle beim San Fransisco CSI. Greg, ich konnte es euch damals nicht sagen, ich konnte einfach nicht" Sara brach weinend in Gregs Armen zusammen.

TBC...


	10. Night before the Wedding

**Night before the Wedding**

Nach dem „Nervenzusammenbruch" brachte Greg Sara in ihr Hotel, er begleitete sie bis in ihr Zimmer und sorgte dafür, dass sie schlafen ging.

Als er ihr geholfen hatte sich hinzulegen, decke er die zu und strich ihr einmal durch die Haare.

Mit einem zu tiefst traurigen Blick wandte er sich ab und ging zur Tür.

Bevor er jedoch das Zimmer verließ blicke er nochmal zurück.

Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ er schließlich das Hotel und machte sich auf den Weg zum CSI Gebäude.

Saras Erzählungen machten ihm schwer zu schaffen, er dachte viel drüber nach.

Zu einer Erkenntnis kam er jedoch nicht.

Er verstand nicht, wieso Sara ihnen nie etwas erzählt hatte. Irgendwas musste noch dahinter stecken. Er nahm sich vor, nach der Hochzeit am nächsten Tag, sie nochmal zur Seite zu nehmen und mit ihr zu sprechen.

Nach einigen Stunden Schlaf wachte Sara auf und fühlte sich so kaputt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wie jedesmal hatte sie einen schrecklichen Alptraum, fast immer wachte sie schweißgebadet auf und bekam kaum noch Luft. Ihre Träume liefen immer gleich ab.

_**Sara geht einen Berg hinauf, oder sie versuch es eher. Auf dem Berg liegt ein schreiendes Baby in eine Decke eingewickelt. Maire. Das schrien wird lauter, doch der Berg ist zu steil, sie kommt nicht richtig hinauf. Das hinaufklettern raubt ihr die ganze Luft. Doch sie will zu ihrer Tochter, sie in die Arme nehmen und trösten. Deswegen beeilt sie sich und gibt alles. Immer wenn sie oben angekommen ist, nimmt sie Marie auf und Arm, doch dann löst sie sich auf. Sara hat schließlich noch eine leere Decke in der Hand, die voller Blut getränkt ist.**_

Jedesmal, wenn sie aufwacht fühlte sich nicht nur kaputt, sondern sie fühlte sich auch leer und einsam.

Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie einen großen Fehler begannen hatte.

Zum einen hätte sie Las Vegas nach Maries tot nicht einfach verlassen dürfen, sie hätte sich Grissom stellen müssen. Doch jetzt, jetzt war es zu spät.

Die ganze Zeit wollte sie es nicht wahrt haben. Doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass es immer so war. Schon als sie klein war, war sie einsam. Immer wurde sie verlassen oder sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und ging schließlich.

Nie war es anders, würde es sich je ändern? Sie wollte nicht mehr weinen, keine einzige Träne mehr vergießen, für niemanden. Mit ihrem ganzen Leben abschließen.

Einen Strich setzen und sich frei fühlen. Und zum andern wurde ihr Bewusst, dass sie es selber schuld war. Sie konnte niemanden schuldig machen. Die ganze Zeit hat sie immer versucht weg zu laufen, versucht sich nicht mit ihrem Gefühlsleben auseinander zu setze.

Doch jetzt wo sie wusste, dass Grissom eine andere Frau heiraten würde, konnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Aber sie musste und wollte los lassen, dass war ihre letzte Rettung.

Der erste Schritt sollte Grissoms Hochzeit sein, sie nahm sich vor, ihn gehen zu lassen.

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, er hatte sich für Jessica entschieden und gegen sie.

Hat nie versucht sie zu finden oder gar heraus zu finden, wieso.

Wieso Sara ihn verlassen hat. Noch ein Grund mehr, ihn sein Leben, leben zu lassen.



Ihn frei zu geben, damit er glücklich werden konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, was sie vor Monaten mich Grissom geführt hatte. Damals dachte sie Grissom hätte was mit Lady Heather und er dachte sie hätte etwas mit einem anderen, er sagte ihr:

Wir sollten immer miteinander reden und nicht wegrennen, dann kommt es auch nicht zu so einem durcheinander, okay?

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um diesen einen Satz. Hätte sie ihm damals einfach erzählt, dass sie schwanger war, dann wäre das alles vielleicht nicht geschehen.

Doch sie sagte es nicht, ihre Angst war einfach zu groß, sie hatte Angst, dass er das Kind nicht wollte und sie alleine lassen würde.

Deswegen sagte sie nicht, dass sie nicht mehr Arbeiten dürfe und riskierte das Leben ihres Kindes und ihr eigenes. Ein fataler Fehler, denn ihr Tochter starb und was war sie noch?

Ein Frack, sie aß kaum noch und richtig geschlafen tat sie nur noch mit Schlafmitteln.

_Ich hätte nicht her kommen dürfen. Wieso tue ich das? Bin ich etwa Sadistisch veranlagt? Nein. Es macht mir keinen Spaß mir weh zu tun, es soll aufhören._

_Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, der ganze Schmerz, er soll aufhören. _

_Gleich fange ich wieder an zu heulen, ich kann nicht mehr. _

_Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht, ich wollte doch nur Glücklich sein._

_Dabei stürze ich alle nur ins Unglück._

_Ich habe es nicht verdient, ich habe so wunderbare Freunde verdient. _

_Ich bringe nur Unglück über sie, sie machen sich Sorgen um mich, dass sehe ich in ihren Blicken und was tue ich? _

_Ich weiche ihnen aus und tue ihnen weh. _

_Noch nie habe ich etwas anderes gemacht, mein ganzes Leben geht es schon so. _

_Zuerst brachte ich über meine Familie ein Unglück. _

_Wäre ich nicht gewesen, wären meine Eltern noch glücklich, denn meine Mutter hätte nicht meinen Vater getötet. _

_Weiter ging es im Heim, hätte sich Markus nicht in mich verliebt, hätte ich ihn nicht abweisen müssen, dann hätte er sich nicht das Leben genommen. _

_Ich könnte noch mehr Aufzählen, doch ich will alles nur noch vergessen. _

_Vergessen und Verdrängen, zwei Sachen, die ich schon immer gut beherrscht habe. _

_Doch irgendwann kommt alles wieder hoch, genau wie jetzt. _

_Ich kann das nicht mehr. I_

_ich werde morgen zu Grissom's Hochzeit gehen, ihm und Jessica viel Glück wünschen und dann für immer von der Bildfläche verschwinden._

Sara konnte nicht mehr, ihre ganzen Gefühle spielten durcheinander. Weinen sackte sie immer mehr in sich zusammen und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihre Decke. Langsam schlief sie wieder ein und blieb diesmal vom träumen verschont.

Grissom war derweil mit Warrick, Nick und Greg in einer Bar.

Er wollte keinen großen Junggesellenabschied, die Jungs verstanden das. Grissom war nie jemand, der groß feierte.

Also gingen die vier einfach nur in einer Bar einen trinken, oder mehrere.

Ohne es richtig wahr zu nehmen betrank Grissom sich. Er war sauer auf Greg, weil er Sara eingeladen hatte, er wollte sie eigentlich nicht bei der Hochzeit dabei haben.

Doch jetzt war es nicht mehr zu ändern. Sie war da und ausladen wollte er sie nicht mehr. Durch Catherine hatte auch Jessica von Sara erfahren. Kurz nachdem Sara mit James das Labor verlassen hatte, kam Jessica und wollte Grissom zum Mittagessen abholen. Dabei geriet sie in einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Grissom und Catherine. Jessica konnte es nicht leiden, wenn zwei Personen sich stritten, also versuchte sie so gut es ging den 

Streit zu schlichten. Dabei erzählte Catherine ihr, dass Sara da wäre und auch zur Hochzeit kommen würde. Nach weiteren Erklärungen sagte Catherine ihr, dass Sara eine alte Mitarbeiterin war und vor Monaten einfach verschwunden sei, dies Grissom sehr mitgenommen hätte.

Das war natürlich eine große Untertreibung, Grissom wäre damals fast gestorben.

Doch das bekamen die anderen nicht mit, sie waren alle traurig, dass Sara sie verlassen hatte.

Jessica fragte Grissom beim letzten Mittagessen, vor ihrer Hochzeit noch ein bisschen über Sara aus. Grissom erzählte ihr dann, das er früher ihr Professor war, doch von seinen Gefühlen für Sara sagte er nichts.

Er erzählte ihr auch nicht, dass er vor ein paar Monaten mit ihr eine Beziehung geführt hatte, bis sie von ein auf dem anderen Tag verschwunden war.

Noch immer schlummerten Gefühle für Sara in ihm, diese Gefühle wurden vom Alkohol wieder hochgewühlt.

Nach einiger Zeit verließen die vier die Bar und fuhren mit Taxen nach Hause. Nick und Greg nahmen eins gemeinsam, da sie in der Nähe Wohnten und Grissom und Warrick nahmen sich jeweils ein eigenes.

Doch Grissom wollte nicht nach Hause, er wollte noch etwas erledigen.

Also nannte er dem Taxifahrer den Namen des Hotels, in dem Sara wohnte.

Nach einigen Minuten Fahrt kamen sie genau an dem genannten Hotel an, Grissom gab dem Taxifahrer ein hohes Trinkgeld und machte sich, so betrunken er wahr, auf zur Rezeption um die Nummer des Hotelzimmers zu erfahren, dass Sara und James bewohnten.

„Könnten… Sie,.. Sie mir sagen, in welchem Zimmer Sara Sidle und James Green übernachten?"

Grissom war zwar betrunken, aber er hatte keine Probleme sich auf die Beine zu halten oder gerade zu laufen. Nur sein Verstand, hatte ein paar Aussetzer.

Die junge Frau an der Rezeption musterte ihn kurz und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es ihm wirklich sagen sollte. Doch Grissom blickte sie so flehend an, dass sie schließlich nachgab und im Computer nachforschte.

„Sara Sidle hat das Zimmer 203 und James Green bewohnt das Zimmer 204 genau daneben. Ich hoffe, ich konnte ihnen helfen und noch einen schönen Aufenthalt hier im Hotel."

Ohne ihr zu antworten, ging Grissom in Richtung des Aufzugs. Er verstand nicht, wieso Sara und James zwei verschiedene Zimmer hatten.

Immerhin waren sie ein Paar. Oder? Dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Sara hatte ihn belogen und gar keinen Freund. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen hüpfer.

Was Alkohol nicht alles bewirkt.

Am Zimmer 203 angekommen klopfte er barsch an die Tür und wartete bis ihm geöffnet wurde. Er musste lächeln, sie so zu sehen, nur im Bademantel und mit nassen Haaren, war so vertraut, aber auch irgendwie komisch.

Sara war verwirrt, wieso stand Grissom total betrunken vor ihrem Hotelzimmer?

Doch ohne dass sie groß drüber nachdenken konnte, drückte er sie ins Zimmer und schmiss die Tür regelrecht ins Schloss. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie fordernd.

Ihre Handgelenkte drückte er fest an die Wand, aber nicht zu feste.

Dabei drückte er sich mit seinen Körper gegen sie. Sara schmeckte durch den Kuss den Alkohol, den Grissom getrunken hatte. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, nach einiger Zeit hab sie auf und erwiderte den Kuss.

Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht wiederstehen, natürlich wusste sie, dass es ein großer Fehler war. Ein riesen großer Fehler, denn sie auch bald bereuen sollte. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, ihre Gefühle spielten verrückt. Sie wollte ihn, so egoistisch es klingt. Sara wollte in dem 

Moment nur eins und zwar ihn spüren. Sie wollte Grissom so nah sein, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihn spüren und alles um sich herum vergessen.

Seine Küsse werden immer fordernder und er steckt ihr die Zunge regelrecht in ihren Hals. Langsam wandern sie ins Schlafzimmer und er legt sie sanft aufs Bett. Die Brutalität vom Anfang war verrauscht und er war so sanft, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Mit seinen Händen streichelte er ihr übern ganzen Körper, er erkundete sie vom neuen.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der viele Küsse und Liebkosungen geschahen, lagen sie ohne Kleidung im Bett und berührten sich gegenseitig. Beide dachten an nichts mehr, die ganze Welt war stehen geblieben und alles um sie herum auch. Nur noch eins zählte, ihre Liebe zueinander.

Nach einiger Zeit in denen sie sich oft ihre Liebe und Leidenschaft bewiesen hatten, schliefen sie in den Armen des jeweiligen ein.


	11. After the night

**After the Night?**

Langsam wurde Grissom am nächsten Morgen wach, sein Kopf schmerzte ungemein.

Mit seiner Hand massierte er sich an der Schläfe um den Schmerz zu lindern, jedoch brachte dies nichts und er gab es nach der Zeit auf. Da würde wohl nur eine Aspirin noch helfen oder vielleicht auch zwei. Seine Blicke schweiften durchs Zimmer.

Verwirrt schaute er sich um, erschrocken sah er neben sich. Er war nicht erschrocken, weil Sara neben ihm lag, nackt. Erschrocken hatte er sich, als er ihren Körper sah, so zierlich und zerbrechlich hatte er Sara noch nie gesehen. Sie war nur noch Haut und Knochen, kaum Fettgewebe war noch an ihrem Körper vorhanden. Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen.

Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Hand über ihren Körper, ihre Haut war noch genauso weich wie immer, er hat es geliebt ihre Haut zu liebkosen.

Er konnte sich nicht an jede Einzelheit des letzten Abends erinnern und bereute es sehr, doch er konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen. Der Alkohol hat nur seine Bedenken gelindert, aber schuld daran, war er ganz alleine. Doch auch nach diesem für ihn schönen Ereignisses, entschloss er sich dazu nach wie vor Jessica zu heiraten. Nichts konnte ihn davon abbringen.

Sara wurde langsam wach und streckte sich, mit verklärten Augen blickte sie zu denn Mann neben sich. Als sie Grissom erkannte musste sie schmunzeln, so lange hatte sie sich so einen Augenblick erwünscht. Doch innerlich bereute sie es, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte es schamlos ausgenutzt, dass der Alkohol seine Hemmungen zum Teil abgebaut hatten.

em

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand Grissom auf und zog sich an. Die ganze Zeit schaute Sara ihm gespannt zu. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in diesem Moment erschlagen, es war ihr so peinlich.

Als er am Vorabend bei ihr auftauchte hoffte sie insgemein, er hätte sich gehen eine Hochzeit mit Jessica entschieden, sondern für sie. Doch dies war nicht so. Das wurde ihr schlagartig klar und sie schämte sich ungemein für ihre Tat.

_Was habe ich getan, ich habe sein Stimmungshoch total ausgenutzt. Ich hätte ihn von mir stoßen sollen und ihn wegschicken sollen. Aber was hatte ich getan, dass wird er mir nie verzeihen. Wie konnte ich glauben, dass er sich so für mich entscheiden würde. Ich habe ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt, was ich für ihn empfinge und wieso ich damals verschwunden bin._

_Aber ich sollte mir nicht die ganze Schuld geben, oder?_

_Doch ich war nüchtern, ich hätte das nicht zu lassen dürfen._

Während sich Grissom bereit machte um zu gehen, würdigte er Sara keines Blickes.

„Ich glaube es ist das Beste, wenn wir beide, dass hier Geschehene einfach vergessen." unterbrach Grissom nach einiger Zeit das schweigen. Sara wusste nichts dazu zu sagen, einer Seitz war es ihr klar, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie sich immer noch gewünscht, dass er die Hochzeit abbrechen würde und ihr noch eine Chance geben würde.

„Wir sollten damit abschließen und versuchen Freunde zu bleiben, was meinst du Sara?"

Grissom schaute Sara zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen in die Augen. Sara sag genau den kümmer, die Angst und die Trauer in seinen Augen, aber auch ein wenig Wut konnte sie aus seinen Augen lesen. Wieder brachte Sara kein Wort zu standen und nickte einfach nur.

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann in 5 Stunden auf der Hochzeit" Grissom schaute noch einmal zu Sara, die sich mittlerweile in die Decke gewickelt hatte und verließ dann das Hotelzimmer.

TBC…


	12. Wedding

**Wedding**

Mit hängendem Kopf machte Sara sich fertig für die Hochzeit. Wirklich Lust zu Grissoms Hochzeit zu gehen verspürte Sara nicht. Gewiss nicht. Sara duschte länger als eine halbe Stunde, sie wollte seinen Geruch von ihren Körper waschen. Die Erinnerungen wegschwämmen. Die Schuldgefühle davon spülen und alles vergessen. Einerseits fühlte sie sich schuldig, aber anderseits fühlte sie sich benutzt. Am liebsten wäre sie in den nächsten Flieger zurück nach San Francisco, um sich hinter ihre Arbeit zu verkriechen und am besten nie wieder etwas anderes tun als arbeiten. Nie wieder jemanden an sich heran lassen. Nie wieder verletzt werden. Und besonders, nie wieder benutzt werden.

Plötzlich bekam Sara eine Idee und sie beeilte sich mit dem fertig machen. Nachdem sie geschminkt und angezogen war, setze sie sich mit Stift und Papier an einem Tisch, der in ihrem Hotelzimmer stand. Eilig schrieb sie einen Brief an Grissom, den sie Ihm noch vor der Hochzeit überreichen wollte.

_Liebe Grissom, _

_ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir einige Zeilen schreibe. Vermutlich hätte ich das schon vor Monaten tun sollen.  
Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, weil ich nicht an dich geglaubt habe, ich habe nicht an uns geglaubt.  
Damals habe ich dir einiges verschwiegen und das war falsch. Ich hätte mit dir reden sollen. Dir zuhören sollen und dir vertrauen sollen._

_All dies habe ich nicht getan. Stattdessen habe ich dir und mir weh getan.  
Grissom, damals als ich verschwunden bin, da war ich schwanger. Jedoch hatte ich eine Fehlgeburt, nach der ich gänzlich abgehauen bin.  
Ich konnte nicht bei dir bleiben, es tat zu weh. Genaueres kann ich dir im Moment nicht schreiben, dafür fehlt mir die Kraft, aber wenn du unsere Kleine besuchen möchtest, dann frag Greg, er weiß wo ich sie beerdigt habe._

_Du fragst dich jetzt sicherlich, wieso ich dir schreibe. Grissom, ich möchte das du glücklich wirst.  
Die letzte Nach war ein Fehler, jedoch betrachte ich sie nicht als Fehler. Ich betrachte sie als Abschied, einen Abschied den wir beide brauchten. _

_Nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo wir unsere Beziehung 100% hinter uns lassen müssen und einen Neuanfang starten müssen._

_Heute wirst du heiraten. Früher habe ich mir immer gewünscht, dass wir heiraten würden, jedoch wurde mir letzte Nacht bewusst, dass ich diesen Wunsch schon lange verloren habe._

_Du warst immer mehr als ein Freund für mich, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass es nie genug war für eine richtige, intakte Beziehung._

_Ich hoffe, dass du mich irgendwann verstehen wirst und wir Freunde werden können. Du hast mir so viel beigebracht und ich möchte dich nicht aus meinem Leben verlieren._

_Du bist ein Teil meines Lebens und ich hoffe, dass ich irgendwann wieder ein Teil deines Lebens werden kann.  
Ich möchte, dass wir irgendwann an unsere Zeit zurückdenken und dann ein Lächeln und keine Tränen auf dem Gesicht haben._

_Du, Catherine, Greg, Nick und Warrick seit meine Familie. Ich werde euch immer im Herzen tragen, ganz egal wo ich bin. Ab und zu werde ich euch besuchen, euch anrufen und euch Briefe schreiben.  
Ja, vielleicht werdet ihr sogar irgendwann auf meiner Hochzeit tanzen.  
Ich wünsche dir alles, wirklich alles erdenklich Gute und hoffe, dass du mit deiner Frau glücklich wirst. _

_Liebe Grüße, deine Sara _

Befriedigt faltete Sara den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in einem Briefumschlag. Genau in dem Moment klopfte es an ihrer Tür, lächelnd stand Sara auf und machte die Tür auf. Ein strahlender Greg stand vor dieser und lächelte Sara an. „Bist du bereit" fragte er freundlich und Sara nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Gregs Auto, in dem Nick und Warrick bereits warteten. Gemeinsam fuhren die Freunde zur Kirche, in der in wenigen Minuten Grissoms Hochzeit stattfinden sollte. In der Kirche angekommen, schaute Sara sich suchen um und war froh, als sie Catherine entdeckte. Mit einer innigen Umarmung und Küsschen links und rechts begrüßten sich die Beiden. „Wo ist Grissom", wollte Sara wissen. Etwas verwirrt schaute Catherine Sara an, doch dann kam ihr die Erkenntnis, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre, wenn Sara und Grissom sich aussöhnen und die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen würden. „Er ist im Raum hinter der Orgel", antworte Catherine und lächelte Sara an. Sara folgte Catherines Anweisungen und klopfte an der Tür. Grissom öffnete ihr die Tür, schaute sie etwas verwirrt an, lies sie jedoch ohne zu zögern eintreten. „Öhmm.. Sara, ich weiß nicht so recht, dass mit letzter nach war ein Fehler. Ich liebe meine zukünftige Frau.. und", Grissom wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Ihm war die ganze Situation unangenehm. „Grissom, ich sehe das genauso wie du, ich wollte dir nur diesen Brief geben und dir alles Gute wünschen." Leicht umarmte Sara Grissom und verließ schnell wieder den Raum.

Wenige Minuten später kam Grissom aus dem Raum, stellte sich vor den Altar und lächelte Sara an, die mit ihren Freunden direkt in der ersten Reihe saßen. Erleichtert seufzte Sara auf und müsste Lächeln. Er hat ihr vergeben und sie hat ihm vergeben. Die Kirche füllte sich langsam und Sara freute sich für Grissom. Es war nicht einfach für sie, aber irgendwie würde sie über alles hinwegkommen, in San Francisco wollte sie eine Therapie anfangen, damit sie ihre Vergangenheit abschließen konnte. Besonders wollte sie ihre Kindheit hinter sich lassen, um ganz neu anzufangen.

Nach der Zeremonie gab es eine Feier in Mr. und Mrs. Grissom's neuen Haus. Alle saßen im Esszimmer und genossen ein leckeres Menü. Nach dem Anstoßen verabschiedete Sara sich von allen und ging Richtung Tür. Jedoch verließ sie das Haus nicht ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken, Grissom hielt seine Frau in den Armen und gab ihr einen Kuss, die Anderen schauten fröhlich zum Brautpaar und lachten. Ein Lächeln umspielte Saras Gesicht.

Als Sara durch die Tür verschwindet, schauen alle ihr nach und wünschen ihr stumm alles Gute.

Nun war es Zeit für einen Neuanfang, die ersten Schritte waren schon gegangen.

**End**


End file.
